epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Iamthelegion/Eragon Vs Ryu
LMAO i kept saying it was luke vs eragon even though its actually karate luke vs eragon but i uploaded ryu amongst the other sf title cards for confusion's sake i made all this battle art tbh its kinda meh i cast seth as ryu me as eragon idfk who as ??? (third-party) Yobar as Admiral Akbar (cameo) The Battle: Ryu: Time for Caesar-shift to surrender! The dragon has arisen! Strikes hitting to the soul, you'd be obsolete in Arcade Edition! Topple a skyscraper and while at the rubble you're looking I'll down your blue Inheritance with my SHORYUKEN! Spit such fire that elven brats should call me Shen-san Because your flame blast is nothing next to a HADOKEN! Mess with your Varden faster than my victory over physics Take down brothers and fathers with my Assassin's Fist You've got the morals of a ninja, I walk the path of Bushido Best have brought all the quarters if you're taking me on If you wanted a fairy tail dragon, should've picked Natsu Because I'll top your dragon with a Tatsumaki Senpukyaku! Eragon: Silence drajl, I wouldn't even need to draw my blade To erode the Karate Kid from the fighter less played I'm more than bullet proof, could beat your Nothingness Pick you apart until even Gouken can't find something left I never fell into temptation, would have killed my own brother But you don't even have the Guile to win your own lover! You're cast aside in the films, I'm the title character Even in Satsui no Hado you couldn't pass my magic barriers You do not want to feud with me, oh snalgli Because I'd end your whole school happily Spit like a winter, you aren't dressed for this climate! I saved a whole world! Put a final end to MY tyrant! Satsui no Hado Ryu: You've awoken the darkside, leaving me seething! Power from deep within! BEHOLD! THE RAGING DEMON! Exploit all your souls, your mistakes weighing hard As we're Shinto-to-toe you best pray to your god! I could destroy a dwarf with a single KI-YA! Beating you down fast as the name-stealing lawyer! One hit with a Godoken should put your hopes to rest I could beat you down with a fist hole in my chest! Eragon (Dragon Power): I'll punch-gush-red through dragonname-stupid-head! With Aelvish mastery I'll BRISINGR you till dead! I'll be your Valdr, I'll be rapping pretty Belga-bad With magicfree-strength-power to make one seem mad You brought-soul-dark and I'll cleanse-clear-battle Hope you enjoy seeing your entire past shatter! I could sing you to pieces, rip you apart with my claws Instead I'll plant Joudan Sekutogeri in your Dragon BallZ! Luke Skywalker: This is not the way of the Jedi! I came for Star Wars! But instead it's a legend against some obscure bores! The ace with a lightsabre, my rhymes will cleave you in half A good and realistic man will test and then leave the dark path You'll explode like moons, your chance's no bigger than a whomp rat! I would let you rap again, but knowing you IT'S A TRAP! I brought down my father and inspired a new generation! You just pissed off a few little kids with Playstations! I am the New Hope, and as the Ministry Strikes Back dykes You understand that this isn't a Mind Trick, it's what's right! I am the Eldest! You guys just sprite-swapped my story! So when I unleash the Force's true power say hi to Dad for me! Outro: and yeah i just actually made another freestyle battle #TheTriumphantReturn Who won? Ryu/Satsui No Hado Ryu Eragon/Dragon Eragon Luke Skywalker Category:Blog posts